


Notice me Metantei

by Weeble_Wee



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: College AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friends to Lovers, Kaito POV/Kaito Centric, Kaito can't confess like a normal person, Kaito's Dad is alive, M/M, No black org/Pandora/Conan stuff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinichi is a dense mystery dork, Some angst/drama, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeble_Wee/pseuds/Weeble_Wee
Summary: Kaito Kuroba is eager to begin his second semester of college with his childhood friend Shinichi Kudo. Whom he also has a crush on. With police work keeping the two apart, Kaito decides to dawn a criminal persona to spend time with, and ultimately confess his feelings to Shinichi.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow who knew it'd take a literal pandemic to get me writing again.
> 
> First anime and somewhat serious fic so let me know.

Kaito Kuroba turned his head towards the irritating alarm clock, silently contemplating if he could afford to miss a day of school or if he should feign illness. It’s not like he hasn’t pulled off more elaborate tricks.

“Geez, I thought this would get easier after high school” he thought as he dismissed the alarm clock. Today was the first day of his second college semester; another step closer to his goal of being Japan’s greatest magician. He had always displayed a talent for magic in his youth as well as drawing in attention. Most of his skills usually went to pranks and causing mischief, like sneaking into the girl’s locker room or putting tape across the doors. But with his best friend coming down on him during graduation, Kaito promised to clean up his act in college. 

As if alerted to Kaito’s thoughts, his phone buzzed. A text notification sprang up from his aforementioned best friend, Shinichi Kudo. Kaito picked up the phone from his nightstand and opened the text.

I KNOW YOU’LL BE TEMPTED TO SLEEP IN AND I DON’T TRUST YOUR CONSCIOUS, SO HERE’S A REMINDER OF THE PROMISE YOU MADE. REMEMBER TO CATCH THE RED LINE TRAIN FOR 8AM!

Under the text was a picture of Kaito and Shinichi after graduation. They had secured a spot under a cherry blossom tree, as the rest of the student body poured out in the background. Shinichi was smiling towards the camera as he held his certificate in his hand. The other hand was wrapped around Kaito who was grinning and making a peace sign as he had his other hand and his certificate around Shinichi’s neck.

Kaito smiled warmly as he gazed down at the picture. Memories of that day swimming in his mind. They had promised to stick together until the end and take on Japan together. 

”Welp…” He grinned, stretching out the last remnants of sleep from his limbs. 

“I’d hate to disappoint!” He said as he jumped out of bed. 

With new found resolve, Kaito sped through his morning routine and ran out the door with his backpack. He decided to forgo making breakfast to instead grab some snacks from the train station vending machines. If this was still the same Shinichi he remembered then he’d appreciate Kaito snagging him some black coffee from the machines. 

They weren’t able to attend their first semester together. Shinichi’s Dad had been getting close on a money laundering case out in the states and needed Shinichi’s help. Naturally, the virtuous teen detective jumped at the chance at bring down a big scheme. Shinichi’s parents were able to pull some strings and have him take online classes. Kaito was far from thrilled at the arrangement, but Shinichi swore that they would be back together in no time. 

Specifically, Shinichi would be returning to Japan for their second semester. As luck would have it for Kaito, the trail ran cold and Shinichi was forced to return. But Kaito was sure that a few days with his best friend would make him forget all about it. Who knows, maybe he could get Shinichi to focus on something other than cases.

Kaito snickered at the thought.

They had kept in touch for the last six months, but Kaito had missed him more than he let on. In fact, the idea of being apart from Shinichi any longer gave him a deep despair. Despite years of denial, Kaito eventually came to terms with the fact that he had a crush on his best friend. 

Yes, the class clown and heartthrob fell for the mystery geek. Even he couldn’t believe it sometimes, but here he was at the station anxiously waiting for said geek’s train.

Kaito stood in front of a vending machine and plucked a 100 Yen coin from his wallet. staring at his phone clock as he inserted the coin. 7:45 Am. Fifteen more minutes until he’d see Shinichi again.

He wasn’t exactly sure when his feelings came about. Ironically, they had hated each other when they first met. In elementary school, Kaito would play all sorts of pranks on the other kids until Shinichi came along to rain on his parade. He would arrogantly deduce all his tricks or stop them ahead of time; always with a know-it-all smirk. 

Shinichi was the only one in the world who could match wits with Kaito like that, and Kaito appreciated the challenge. Soon, he even started looking forward to catching him off-guard every day. Eventually, Kaito started admiring his moral character and curious nature. As dorky as he was, no one could hate a guy with a good heart. 

Shinichi feelings started changing as well. Maybe it was Kaito’s creativity, passion to please, or his devilish good looks. He couldn’t say, but the two soon became the best of friends afterwards.

A chime interrupted his thoughts along with a voice announcing the arrival of the red line train. 

As he stuffed the coffee can in his pocket, he headed towards the platform eager to see the amateur detective again. Yes, this time around Kaito was determined to confess his feelings. 

The train pulled to a stop and its doors opened. People entering and exiting the train, as Kaito shimmied through. Once successfully inside the train, Kaito made his way down the aisle until he saw a familiar cowlick above the crowd of heads. Excitement bubbled up in his throat. He made sure to steel himself and play it cool. A showman must always carry his pokerface.

He still couldn’t figure why he fell for a stiff with a Holmes fetish, but Kaito vowed before the semester was over he will have his feelings heard by Shinichi Kudo.

“Oi Shinichi!” He called as he approached. Shinichi was currently leaning against the wall preoccupied staring at his phone. No doubt some murder report that happened earlier. Kaito rolled his eyes and brought out the canned coffee he had purchased earlier. Mischief written on his face.

Shinichi yelped as the cold metal made contact with his warm skin.

“Hey what the-” Shinichi looked up to see his longtime friend smirking in front of him.

“Nice to see you too, Shinichi” He greeted, as he handed his friend the coffee. “Here. To help with your foul mood. Though I’m sure you’ve already had two cups before you saw me” Kaito chided, referencing Shinichi’s dirty caffeine addiction.

Not one to turn down coffee, Shinichi eagerly clicked open the can and took a sip. His phone pocketed and forgotten “You’re not one to talk either. I’m sure if it was up to you, you’d eat nothing but sweets.” Shinichi returned. 

“Mr. Kudo, you know I can’t function without sugar. Wasn’t there some quote by Holmes? Wouldn’t want to go against your idol” Kaito said in mock hurt. For emphasis, Kaito dawned a deerstalker cap and smoke pipe. “Sugar is the antidote to sorrow, my dear Kudo!”

Shinichi shoved him at his side and they both laughed. It had been so long since they've talked like this. It felt like everything was finally right in the world and Kaito was looking forward to the next four years. Thrilled at all the ways he could one up Shinichi in the future. 

Remembering Shinichi on his phone earlier, he asked “So what were you looking at before I came? If it’s the class schedule no worries I remembered mine.” He said as he brought out a folder with crumpled paper from his backpack.

“Last I checked, we’re still in all the same classes except one. Ugh, I wish you’d join theater with me though. Who knows, you might even like the stage” He said as he browsed the itinerary; delighted to show off how much he’s prepared since they last saw each other. He couldn’t hide the amusement on his face; expecting Shinichi to tease him for how responsible he is being.

However, when he looked up from the schedule he was met with a somber expression.

“Oh, well…” Shinichi rubbed the back of his head; unsure how to tell Kaito. “Actually last week my dad was able to get me recommended into an internship program with the Tokyo police department. Turns out a new lead on the laundering case popped up here in Japan; after putting a good word in, my dad was able to get me in the program. Even though he’s the one taking on the case, I still get to work with the police this way.” 

Usually Shinichi couldn’t get involved with the police outside of shadowing his dad and minor crimes like theft. It wasn’t the ideal arrangement, but Shinichi would be a fool to turn it down. 

“Sadly, I had to change around my classes, and between class and working with the PD we might not see each other much this semester. I’m sorry Kaito, I’ve been so preoccupied with the case and the program I must have forgotten to say anything.” 

It was a bad habit, but once a mystery called Shinichi’s mind was set until the end. He was hoping to get back into the routine with Kaito like they used to, but this program was everything he could ever dream of and at least they still shared a class.

Kaito wasn’t sure how to take the news. He was happy for his friend but was more than disappointed at the cancellation of all their plans. He knew he would have to face many challenges in college, but he wasn’t ready to be separated from Shinichi again. His mind went through a mix of emotions. Almost ready to give in to despair, before he finally settled into a grin. 

He decided he wasn’t ready to throw in the towel yet. He waited six months and his feelings hadn’t changed. He remembered their high school graduation, the promise they made, and his vow to confess his feelings. And for the second time that day he felt a burst of energy from his newfound resolve. 

“Don’t think just because you’re a hot-shot detective you can get rid of me so easily. I’ve waited six months to get one over on you and not even the Tokyo Police Department can save you from me. Mark my words Shinichi Kudo, I’m gonna give you a semester you’ll never forget!” Kaito declared proudly. Shinichi stood aghast for a second, wondering what brought on this sudden boldness. Not one to back from a challenge. Shinichi mirrored the same determination.

“I accept your challenge, Kaito Kuroba”.


	2. Chapter 2

“I should have slept in” Kaito thought as his mood worsened. The duo had split off almost as soon as they got on campus. Kaito had the earlier class and Shinichi wanted to explore the campus. It was already bad enough that they wouldn’t see each other as much; but with what happened earlier, Kaito had forgotten their first class. 

European Literature.

Ugh. Kaito was not a reader and would have never even considered such a class if not for his insistent best friend. With that condition gone, Kaito slumped in his chair as the professor listed all the syllabus requirements and the many, numerous papers students would be expected to write should they want to pass the class.

“The things I do for that man…” He swore the next time he saw Shinichi he was going to slap him silly with this stupid syllabus. It wasn’t fair that Shinichi gets to live out his dreams, while HE was left out in the cold with canceled plans and a mountain of classwork. The guy could be so inconsiderate sometimes. 

To make matters even worse, Kaito was stumped on how he was going to commit to his previous declaration. Technically speaking, he had agreed to not get into any trouble while in college; and with their limited contact he won’t be able to see him long enough to fulfill his quest either. Not unless he could find a way to accompany Shinichi while he was on the police force. 

Old tricks wouldn’t cut it anymore, Kaito was on the verge of losing the one he cared for most. If he wanted Shinichi to see him in a more serious light, he was going to have to pull off his biggest trick yet. Now It was only a matter of what. He sighed as he lifted himself to sit properly at his desk.

His mind slightly more focused on the lecture at hand. The professor gave a brief overview of the timeline and genres acceptable for assignments. As the professor went over Arthur Conan Doyle, Kaito’s ears pricked. Years of listening to his best friend’s fanboying, had trained him to recognize certain words. 

“For any fiction lovers, I would allow and encourage those to read the works of Arthur Conan Doyle. Whose books have been a muse to many since it’s very inception!” The professor beamed. Oh great, another fanatic.

“It’s true. Not many characters are so popular that they inspire others to create a fitting rival. And Of course I’m referring to the gentleman thief Arsene Lupin, but I’m sure most of you fellow readers are aware of that” The professor chortled.

The sheer enthusiasm for words on paper was eye-rolling. However, the name “Arsene Lupin” was familiar. He definitely remembered Shinichi talking about him before.  
  


Kaito thought back to his third year of highschool. He and Shinichi were sitting on top of the roof watching the clouds pass by as they ate their lunch. 

“So I heard you solved the case with that lady’s missing jewelry” Kaito said as he took a bite of his sandwich. Leaning against the metal guardrail.

Shinichi smirked. “It was pretty easy really. The trick with the washing machine confused me for a bit, but the guy was no Arsene Lupin. Though, that’s not exactly a high bar.” He said matter-of-factly. The mystery teen was able to weasel his way into the apartment while the police were occupied. He had pointed out enough clues to catch the culprit and then inevitably got lectured by Inspector Megure about interfering with police investigations.

“Arsene lup- who now?”

“Arsene Lupin, a “gentleman” thief who is considered the rival to Sherlock Holmes. Though the idea that THE Holmes would ever match wits with a pompous trickster is laughable. I don’t understand the popularity of the character either. He’s worse than a criminal, he outright mocks heroes and villains alike with his foolish stunts.” Condescension dripping from his tongue. Obviously, the idea of a thieving joker outsmarting the famous detective left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I don’t know, sounds like he’s a performer more than anything. Sounds like a pretty cool guy.” Definitely more fun than an egghead like Holmes. Kaito lifted his soda bottle and unscrewed the cap. “Maybe you’ll meet yours someday.” He said as he downed his bottle.

“Idiot, it’ll be a few more years before you get one over on me” Shinichi said as he picked up his own soda bottle. “Especially if you still use tricks like THIS!”

Kaito was met with a flurry of carbonated liquid, soaking his shirt and causing him to choke as soda entered his nose. “Ack, how did you-?!”

“I was already suspicious when you offered to buy drinks. But I figured out you had tampered with the soda once I noticed the cap and ring were separated.” Welp there's another win for Shinichi. Kaito grumbled as the ever ‘humble” detective laughed proudly.

So a gentlemen thief huh? An interesting concept, but really? Kaito had done some wacky things but the idea of gallivanting around town might be too much. On the other hand, it was so outlandish, so unpredictable, so unthinkable that Shinichi would surely be thrown for a loop. Indeed, Shinichi would have to see him differently. 

The professor dismissed the class and Kaito ran off towards the parking lot. He pulled out his phone and dialed the one person who could help enable his plans.

“Hey, let’s meet at the bar; I’ll be there as soon as I can after classes.” He snickered as he worked the details in his mind.

“It’s urgent.”

* * *

“Young master, I’m not sure if this is such a good idea.” Jii Konosuke offered the statement to hopefully sway the boy from his delusions. The pair had met at the Blue Parrot to further discuss Kaito’s plans. Currently, he was hunched over a billiards table littered with diagrams

When the teen had told the old man that he was going to become a criminal, Konosuke wasn’t sure how to respond. The boy had a bit of a rebellious streak in his adolescence but surely a career in lawlessness was not his future.

“Master Kaito, I implore you to reconsider. No matter what you’ve done I cannot allow you to sully the Kuroba name. Things can be forgiven and forgotten; if you really need to dispose of a body I know a great way to-”

“What?! No Jii-chan!” Kaito said flabbergasted. “I don’t actually WANT to commit a crime. I just want to have a go at my favorite sleuth” Konosuke sighed in relief. Thankful for both the goodness of his ward and the fact that he won’t be needing a meat grinder.

“Think of it more as a public performance. I announce my intent to steal. Shinichi comes to stop me. I pull of an elaborate scheme thats leaves him speechless as I make off with my prize. The next day, I gloat in victory as I reveal my identity. Culminating in Shinichi’s aghast expression followed by him conceding to being rused.” Kaito also hoped that he could confess to the mystery maniac while he looked cool in the moment.

“But master are you sure you’re ready for this? Your father just started allowing you perform alongside him on stage. He would never forgive me if I-”

“Then don’t tell him or anyone else. A great magician never reveals a trick before a performance no?” The teen smirked. The sheer boldness surprised Konosuke greatly, the young master was very serious about the idea. 

“Don’t worry Jii-chan, I’ve already thought of everything and have no plans on hurting anyone or actually stealing in the process. I just need my assistant, that’s you, to follow my instructions” He plunged his hand into the stack of diagrams, pulling out a specific sketch. “Soon, I will emerge onto the public as a phantom thief! The name of whom will be…” He said as he thrust the sketch towards the older man’s face

“…Kaito Kid!”

Konosuke scanned the sketch in front of his face. A design for his alter ego, a simple white suit and top hat with a blue dress shirt, red tie and monocle. Clearly inspired by Maurice LeBlanc’s famous character.  
Turning towards Kaito’s face, the unbridled passion on display gave Konosuke a wave of nostalgia.

“Such earnest enthusiasm remind me of when your father was at this age.” 

“Then I guess that means I’m on the right track.” The younger man withdrew the sketch and turned towards the rest of the diagrams. “Now. On with the plan…”

* * *

Shinichi Kudo stared at his watch as he ran from the train station towards the Tokyo Police Department. His last class had ended around sunset, and he wanted to get a start on police work as soon as possible.

He turned the corners and crossed the streets that eventually led him to the very station he had been to many times before. He steeled himself as he stood in front of the glass door, watched as the staff droned by. His mind went back to what Kaito had said on the train earlier today. The guy always seemed to make a show out of everything.

A little stroke of guilt niggled at the back of his mind, he knew Kaito was just trying to look cool to hide his anger at his best friend ditching him. “Even now, he still thinks he’s too cool for me.” the future detective thought as he entered the building. Probably planning something silly no doubt. Whatever retribution the sly guy had in store, Shinichi was ready to take it.

“Maybe I’ll make it up to him tomorrow by-”

“Kudo!” Shinichi stood too attention as a familiar face marched into view. 

“Oh Office Satou, sorry I had something on my mind and wasn’t paying attention.” Of course Miwako Satou recognized him instantly; with how many times he’d interfere with the police, half the staff probably knew who he was by now. 

“That’s fine. Welcome to the police force, are you excited yet?” she said as they walked towards an office room. “Though I’m sure I don’t need to ask” she quipped.

  
“I am. It’s nice to be in here without worrying about getting kicked out, I just hope I can be a service to the force.” 

“I'm sure you'll do fine just don’t get too ahead of yourself Kudo. Megure insisted we oversee the program knowing you’d be participating. Besides, the interns rarely get to see any action.” The two had reached a small office towards the back of the building. 

“We?” 

Just as Sato was about to touch the door knob, officer Wataru Takagi flung the door open. The door slamming right into Shinichi’s face, causing the new intern land on his butt on the floor.

“Oh I’m so sorry Kudo” The officer said as he scrambled to help Shinichi up.

“Geez Takagi, first day and you’re already injuring our newbies.” Sato glared. “Why were you even rushing anyway?”

“Oh that’s right” Takagi lifted an envelope from his blazer pocket. “Kudo, you have your first case”

“FIRST CASE?!” Shinichi and Sato said in unison, though one tone was more pleased than the other.

The teen had been in the building for all of thirty minutes and already he had his first case.

“Not a problem officer Takagi, just point me to the murder scene and I’ll get started.” Just as he was about to turn the other way, he was pulled to a halt by a pair of hands on his shoulders.

“Actually it’s not what you think Kudo. The person in question is the lady you helped last year with the stolen jewelry. She received this letter and asked for security.” Shinichi’s mood deflating by the second.

“Inspector Megure believes it’s just a prank, but the lady insisted on some intervention. Megure figured since you’re already acquainted with the client, then this is the perfect excuse to get you out of his hair- I mean some field experience!” Takagi corrected. Shinichi rolled his eyes. They still weren’t ready to take him seriously just yet, but Shinichi was willing to take things slow and gain their trust.

It seemed like a simple enough job, how hard could it be? The intern studied the envelope, noting the weird caricature on the flaps. He turned it over and read aloud the words.

“Kaito Kid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy chapter 2. Still going strong. 
> 
> Let's hope you're liking it so far. Comment what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heist finally.

“Lady Naomi Bando, Tonight I wish to claim your angel tears. I promise no harm nor foul shall come upon you this night. I only wish to put on a show on this magical evening. 10pm. Kaito Kid”

“Angel Tears?” Shinichi questioned the card.

“That’s the name of the earrings Mrs. Bando just bought. These ones have a very high clarity as well as a dew shape, hence the ‘tears’.” Officer Sato explained. “They’re worth a pretty penny so naturally she’d want to protect them”

“But this is strange, what kind of criminal would announce their crime in advance?”

“Exactly. Again this is probably some sick joke, but Mrs. Bando would rather be safe rather than sorry.” The female officer shrugged.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. At least who wouldn’t be stuck doing paperwork like most interns. Since last they met, Mrs. Bando had become a wealthy widow. Nowadays, she indulges in spoiling herself with her late husband’s fading money. Though even then, she had quite the collection.

Officer Takagi beckoned Shinichi towards the door. “It’s already 7pm, we should get going”

Officer Satou patted his shoulder “Goodluck on your first case Kudo”

“Like I’ll need it” he thought. Hopefully by time this was over, he’d be put on more pressing cases than burglary.

* * *

Office Takagi and Shinichi pulled to a stop in front of a luxurious three-story mansion. The intern making note of the surroundings as they exited the car and rang the intercom near the gate. Like most neighborhoods, the compound was surrounded by a stone wall and gate at the front. Nothing that a grappling hook and a bit of determination won’t overcome. He noted the multiple trees around the compound. Allowing any would-be thief camouflage as well as easy escape from any of the higher floors. He prayed it really was a hoax.

The older officer heard a buzz through the intercom. “Hello, who is it?”

“Mrs. Bando, This is Officer Takagi with the police. I’ve come with an intern to guard your jewels”.

“Oh yes! Right this way”

Clanking metal and engine sputtering was heard as the gates slowly opened. As they made their way through onto the compound, Shinichi checked his phone. 7:45 pm. Two hours and fifteen minutes until the supposed theft of the lady’s earrings. The detective-in-training decided to set an alarm for 10 pm; if the letter is indeed true, then this should all be over by that time.

The front door opened and the two men were greeted by a black-haired woman in a red dress. She stood taller than most women, but was still only as tall as Shinichi in her red heels. Her face peppered the telltale wrinkles that came with her age. Though the light makeup she had on helped disguise that.

“Good Evening Mrs. Bando, I am Officer Takagi and this is our newest intern Shinichi Kudo.” He said gesturing to his partner.

“Welcome to my home officer, and yes I still remember little Kudo from a few years back. My you’re such a fine young man now” Shinichi blushed at the praise as Takagi looked the woman over.

“Err Mrs. Bando isn’t the dress and makeup a bit much for a stakeout?” She chuckled  
“I try to look my best when I have company no matter the occasion. Now then..” She ushered them into the large foyer that connected to the living room. As the crossed the threshold of the front door, the young intern spied the camera mounted above the door frame. The lens following them until the door shut. 

The mansion was western themed; its living room decorated with an ornate carpet, creamy beige colored chairs and sofa, and a chandelier on top. 

“So Mrs. Bando, could you show us these famous Angel Tear earrings.”

“Why certainly…” she said as she pulled out a silver tablet. With a swipe and a tap she flipped the device to show the two men a video feed of what could only be a walk-in closet. The walls covered in racks, shelves and hooks that held her clothes and jewels. In the middle of the room, atop a pedestal, was a glass box. Inside were the famous earrings laid on a velvet pillow.

“Madam, are you sure this is enough security? If the thief were to barge into your closet there’s nothing stopping them from breaking the glass and taking the tears.” Shinichi inquired

“Not to worry my young officer, the glass itself is fortified and it would take at least half an hour to break with conventional tools.” She took back the tablet and switched to another screen. “The cameras are motion activated, so once anything or anyone moves it will instantly come into view. The only other camera I have set up is by the front door, so we can stop them early.” She switched to the other feed.

All that displayed on screen at the moment was the empty porch, the wall light illuminating only a few meters. “I’m not expecting anyone else today either, so I hope these measures will suffice in aiding your protection of my jewels.”

“No worries Madam, I’m sure your earrings will be fine tonight” Takagi’s hand rubbing the back of his head. “We won’t be seeing anything out of the ordinary tonight.”

Mrs. Bando sighed in relief. “Well if that’s settled, let’s make our way to the kitchen. We have a long night ahead of us and I’m sure you two would appreciate some tea.” She marching towards a conjoining room.

The two men followed her towards a small table in the kitchen; watching her as she stretched to reach a tea box on a shelf.

Shinichi looked at his phone. 8:30 pm. Maybe it would be nothing more than a prank, but he decided to stay vigilant until ten o’clock came around.

* * *

As they waited for the thief they had settled into conversation back in the living room. The conversation cut short as Takagi stood up from his chair.

“If you’ll excuse me I’ll be using the restroom” 

“But of course, down the hall to the right” Mrs. Bando directed. With the older man gone she smirked and turned to the teen.

“So Shinichi, I haven’t seen you in ages. So much time has gone by and I want to know everything. So do you have anyone special in your life?” Mrs. Bando pried.

“Someone special? Oh well there’s Kaito Kuroba. We’ve known each other since we were kids”

“Oh” She cooed “So childhood lovers then?”

Shinichi blushed and turned his head away. “No way, he’s too arrogant and silly to be seen that way”

“Really? Sounds to me like the two of you are like oil and water then.”

Shinichi face softened a bit. “Well it’s not really like that, I mean yeah he’s annoying but he really means well. He tries to act cool, but really it’s just his way off hiding what a softie he is. We always joke around and mess with each other.”

“Well that-” a beeping noise from the tablet interrupted her. She picked up the device with a puzzled expression. “What the?… Excuse me Kudo I need to deal with something at the door”

Shinichi lounged in his chair as the woman strode to the front door. It was currently 9pm on his phone. An hour until they were home-free. The sound of a door closing brought him back to attention. From where he was sitting he could only see the archway that led to the main foyer. He heard her voice yell to him. 

“Oh no worries Kudo, it was just a last minute delivery. Let me go put this up and I’ll be back down.”

He heard her footsteps run up the stairs. Moments later, Officer Takagi returned. 

“Where’s Mrs. Bando?”

“She went to go put away a delivery"

“Strange she left the tablet in the foyer” He held up the device.  


Shinichi walked over to the officer and held the device. He pulled up one of the camera feeds and noticed Mrs. Bando rummaging through the closet. Due to her movement the camera mostly focused on her and barely showing the jewels. 

He quickly exited the feed. He didn’t want to be a peeping tom after all. The two men brought the tablet with them back to the living room.

“Officer Takagi, I just can’t shake this strange feeling about all this. The closer to the deadline the more anxious I feel.”

“No worries Kudo, being out on duty causes a lot of stress. Maybe your detective intuition is out of balance” The older man advised.

“Oh that won’t do” a voice from the foyer said. Mrs. Bando stepped into the living room, this time wearing a frilled free flowing dress with long sleeves and had ditched her heels for simple flats this time.

“I need you at your best if you’re ever going to catch this thief Mr. Kudo.” She smirked as she took a seat.

“Oh I assure you madam I am more than ready for anything planned tonight.” Burglar or not, Shinichi wasn’t going to let this case mess with his internship.

She sipped her tea as she eyed the wannabe intern and his assuring claims. 

“Good” She smirked. She immediately stood back up. Walking towards the kitchen once again.

“Well then, might I prepare a last batch of tea before the deadline?” Takagi stood also following after.

“Since it’s getting closer to the date madam, we should stick together” The older man suggested. Shinichi coming to his side as well.

She gave a pleasant smile. “Why Of course.” As she lead them to the kitchen.

The two officers sat at the dining table as she went over to the same tea shelf she had before. She picked the same box she had and made her way over to the teapot. Shinichi quirked his brow as he watched. Within minutes she had prepared all of them a cup of tea.

“Oh I need to use the restroom” Mrs. Bando said as she stood from her chair. “You boys enjoy your tea, I’ll be right back”

“Will do.” said Takagi before gulping his tea.

Shinichi stared at his cup. The cogs in his head trying to figure things out why things seemed out of place.

And then it clicked.

He pulled up his phone reading the time. 9:45 pm. 

“Excuse me” he said as he rose from his chair and ran towards the living room where they had left the tablet. He pulled off the feed of Mrs. Bando’s closet and sure enough she was there.

“Shit!” 

He ran towards the bedroom and caught “Mrs. Bando” hunched over the glass box. Upon seeing the sleuth in the doorway she straightened up.

“Kudo what’s wrong did something happen?” 

“You can drop the act I know you’re in disguise thief”

“Hmph, I take it you’ve already found Takagi’s unconscious body?” (S)he grinned. Shinichi stiffened. He was tempted to run back and see his condition but decided to subdue the burglar first.

“There’s no point in stealing. The glass box can’t be broken easily and I’m blocking the exit. I suggest you turn yourself in”

“Maybe for an ordinary thief but I think you’ll find that I’m anything but ordinary my dear detective” With a puff of smoke gone was Mrs. Bando and what appeared was a man in a white suit, top hat, and monocle.

“A pleasure to meet you my dear. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the one and only Kaito KID.” Shinichi stared; amazed at how quickly he changed.

“This glass can’t be broken you say? Not a problem I don’t plan on using such brute force. I will simply reach in and take the earrings for myself.” He boasted proudly.

That was impossible, surely he must have brought tools with him. However, what he saw next defied any expectation Shinichi had at that point. As the thief had said, he reached through the glass easily as if a ghost and plucked the earrings from the box. KID stuffed them in his breast pocket as Shinichi stood flabbergasted. 

“With that my dear detective, I have officially stolen the Angel Tears. Tonight was fun but I must make my leave; I do hope to see you again though” With a wink and a bow, a much thicker smoke filled the room this time.

Shinichi, back to his senses, ran towards KID but was met with the closet wall. Damn it. He heard a door slam. He ran back towards the kitchen. He spotted Takagi slumped over the table, unconscious from the drugged tea spilled on the floor. Also on the table was a glass box that had a hole and a note inside. 

It read “I have made off with the tears! If you’re looking for the other sleeping angel, check the closet down the hall. Within a day I shall return the tears to my dear detective. I truly hoped you enjoyed the performance as much as I did. Adieu - Kaito KID”

On cue his cell phone alarm rang. It was ten o’clock and as promised, the thief had stolen the earrings. This was Shinichi’s first case and KID was able to disguise, incapacitate, seemingly phase through matter and escape all within a mere fifteen minutes.

He had never dealt with an opponent of such skill, nor with a seemingly innocent intents. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do it, but next time he would catch this thief.

* * *

Shinichi was able to wake Takagi up and found Mrs. Bando unconscious in a broom closet just as KID said.

“I’m sorry for letting him get away. I wasn’t prepared for his tricks tonight” Shinichi said baffled and ashamed. He wasn’t sure how exactly this would affect his relationship with the department.

“It’s ok Kudo, nobody could have expected what happened tonight” Mrs. Bando’s hands covered his.

“I’m surprised you figured out that it was a disguise” Takagi commented.

“Oh that? I figured it out when she made us tea.” Shinichi replied

“Wait really?” 

“Yes. The first time she picked the tea from the shelf she was in heels, but the second time she reached without. Nor did she stretch; Meaning this was someone taller than Mrs. Bando. The loose dress was probably to help hide his figure as well.”

“Perceptive as always. But what about the two glass boxes?” Takagi questioned.

“The box in the closet actually had a hole in it, so from my angle it appeared as if his hand went though glass. Obviously the glass box in the closet and the earring that were inside were fake. Remember how you said it would take at least thirty minutes to break the glass conventionally?”

“Yes but Kudo, you and Takagi were with him for an hour. The only times you were separated was when he knocked me out and before you caught him in the closet.” Mrs. Bando said. 

“That’s because he had an accomplice…” Shinichi smirked

“After he put you to sleep, he mimicked your voice to tell me he was going upstairs as his accomplice hid your body. KID knew there’d be motion cameras, so while he was making the most movement in your closet his assistant slowly switched the boxes off camera. After, the assistant took the real box and got to work drilling it. KID came back down and took approximately 15 minutes to make us the drugged tea to knock us out.”

“But Kudo, why would he go back to the closet if he meant to drug us? Wouldn’t he stay to make sure we drank the tea and wait for his assistant to finish?” Takagi said puzzled by the line of thought.

“That’s because he wanted the camera to catch him. He said himself that he wanted to put on a show. What he didn’t plan on was me figuring him out before drinking the tea. Still, he performed his trick and was able to stall just long enough for the assistant to finish drilling and make off with the earrings.”

To emphasize his point Shinichi brought up the tablet and showed the past footage. Right before 10 pm, a figure in black left from the front door. It was hard to make out but it was definitely someone. Following suit, A familiar KID exited the door, but not before blowing a kiss to the camera. Shinichi blushed. He remembered how they stared each other down in the closet. Steeled eyes staring each other down. He shivered.

He was eager to accept the challenge and put this thief in his place. One way or another Shinichi will personally unmask this Kaito KID.

* * *

Kaito Kuroba and Jii Konosuke were currently driving down the highway as the adrenaline from the heist wore off.

“We did it. We actually did it” Kaito thought aloud.

“Young Master, your plan was a success. You really are your father’s son” Konosuke beamed with praise. He was certainly surprised by how easy the role came to the young man. As well as the last minute improvisation.

Kaito grinned as he thought of the look on Shinichi’s face. He replayed the memories in his head. He remembered how they stared each other down in the closet. Steeled eyes staring each other down. He shivered.

“And master I do hope you do well to return the jewels” He advised, ever the concerned guardian.

“No problem Jii-chan, I know what I’m doing” Kaito leaned back into his seat

“And are you sure you want to continue this performance?” The old man look towards him seriously.

“Oh yes I’m not done yet. Between the rush and seeing Shinichi falter, I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.”

Konosuke’s face tightened. “Master Kuroba I warn you, while your skills are impressive this game can be dangerous if continued any longer.”

Kaito smirked. “No worries Jii-chan, I have your back in this. Hopefully you have mine too”

“You know I’ll always young master”

“Then that’s all I need”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of things:
> 
> 1\. My first fic to go beyond 2 chapters wooo! I knew this time would be different.
> 
> 2\. Didn't mean for this to take so long to put out but got sick (thought it was covid, thankfully it wasnt) and coming up for an idea for a heist was pretty hard.
> 
> 3\. Didnt mean for it to be this long either but hopefully it makes up for it!
> 
> And finally, tell me what you think? Was the heist/mystery too obvious? Was it clever? What color dress would Kaito look best in? Tell me your thoughts! Also got my tumblr running so check my profile for links!

**Author's Note:**

> Lot of exposition but I wanted to set things up before the fun happens. Plz tell me what u think!


End file.
